Only human
by redrose-melody
Summary: Superman, Flash, Wonder women, Hawgirl, Green Lanter, J'onn... 6 heroes with great power. Batman, the seventh hero of the league, but the only one that was... only human. Epilogue is one
1. Only human

AN: Okay okay, I know I haven't been working on all my other fic... but I'm getting in the mood a bit more... And lately, I'm in for superheroes fic, but not any superheroes. Justice league! First fic in that domain  
AN2: If I'm having too much spelling or grammatical mistake, tell me English isn't my first language so help is welcome

Disclamer: No, I don't work for DC comics, so none of those heroes are mine (sadly).

**Only human**

Fighting again, that's what they were always doing. The Justice League, the heroes, fighting the bad guys, fighting for justice and peace. That was part of why Bruce was being Batman. But is first reason, it was because of his childhood. He didn't want it to happen to anyone else. That was the purpose of the Batman.

This time, it was Lex Luthor and the Joker, again. How much time did they fought him? Too much time, that's what Bruce was thinking as he threw a smoke bomb on the ground, trying to escape the Joker. No, the Batman didn't run out of fear, he wasn't afraid of anything. He just needed to get his enemy at the right place. That was as simple as that. Clark was doing the same with Lex at the moment. Then, Diana, J'onn and Wally would trap them. Yes, everything was planned... every single action.

"Like old time right Batman?" said the boyscout in their comlink.

"You should pay more attention on your battle." Growled the Dark Knight

"You know I can fight while talking and I know you do, since you're running, leading the way for the Joker"

"I told you I didn't have time to talk right now." was his answer.

It was pretty much always the same conversation they had each time they were fighting those two. That's when the Joker first joined forces with Luthor that they first met each other... Yeah, it wasn't friendship at the first glance, far from that actually. Batman and Superman?? They just... never worked the same way. Never saw things like the other would. Bruce wasn't the kind to just go and chitchat while risking his life. _He_ wasn't invincible like the man of steel. Clark tended to forget about that. Who would realise, who would think about the fact that the Dark Knight... was only human? A normal human... well above average sure, but without superpower. Superman had those powers, being a kryptonian and all, Green Lantern had is ring, Wonderwoman was an amazon princess gifted with magic, Flash was fast... really fast, J'onn was a martian and Hawkgirl a tanagrian. They were all able to go faster than him, they didn't need a jet... but then again, they tended to forget that, because Batman was one of the greatest heroes of the world, like them. They never realized it. Bruce was _the_ Batman, the caped crusader, the dark knight... the hero that never gave up on Gotham.

He was almost there, the Joker still following him, laughing like crazy... well he was insane after all, he had a simple knife, oh he so wanted to kill the little bat at the moment.

"Oh Batsyyy! Where are you running? It's not how you work usually." Said the mad man

"No, it's not, but it will do."

Right in the trap, Superman arrived at the same time, followed by Luthor. Everything was planned. J'onn shifted form in order to attack both of them, then Flash did is job too and finally, Wonderwoman came in.  
Diana, the princess Bruce liked so much, even though he didn't want to admit it, but he knew ever since the day she was crushed by that missile. He had watched her disappear from is view. He thought she was dead; he tried to save her without thinking. He had stopped being rational. Diana was resistant enough to survive this, but he started digging... such a useless act. Such stupid act of weakness... Even if he wanted, he didn't have the strength to lift the missile or anything.

"Batman, he's coming your way!" yelled Diana

"Got him."

Luthor was coming his way. The Dark knight tackled him and threw him to the ground. Even if Lex had that armour of his, Bruce was still better, he was still stronger, because of his mind, because he was too stubborn to be beaten by someone. Well... he may have been stubborn, but still... they were things that could kill him easily. Like that laser beam, coming his way, forcing him to let go of his prey, forcing him to dodge. He looked at the direction where the beam came from. Star Saphire!

"What, batboy, did you thought we wouldn't have reinforcement ourselves?"

"No, I was just wondering when they would came in." Bruce stated in his casual dark voice

Of course, he had thought of that possibility. He had planned this fight; he had looked at every way the fight could turn. He also planned what would happen in this case.

"Wonderwoman, you take Saphire" he ordered in the comlink.

"I'm on my way!" she answered

"J'onn, run a telepathic scan, we need to know if there's more of them"

"Understood"

"Flash, Superman, How is it on your side?"

"Meen Bats, why are your villain always insane, I just can't stand his laughter, even Supes irritated by it." said Flash, while avoiding an acid shot from the clown.

"I should be able to handle the situation" said the man of steel, while hitting his enemy.

"Good, then Flash, you go and look if there is no civilian injured, we need to protect them and you're the fastest man in our disposition.

"Roger that, later Supes"

And away he was. Batman was right. Someone had to take care of the possible victims of the attack. Flash liked the fact that the scary hero always thought of everything. He felt safe when he was around. Everyone in the league felt the same way. That was the reason they were always asking him to officially join the league. Not just as a part-timer. But every time, the dark hero would say no. Gotham needed him. That was his answer.

--

Bruce dodged another attack of Luthor and then threw two batarang at him while dodging all those laser attack, his cape following all his movement. Lex dodged easily the first, his armor was better than before, but he never knew what the bat was up too. That little piece of metal wouldn't touch him: that was for sure. Then again, he forgot about the second one. The bat shaped weapon exploded at the touch. It was enough to knock him down.

"Batman, I have sensed other enemies coming your way" J'onn telepathically said.

"Okay, you come and help Wonder woman, I'm going to help Superman. Flash, as soon as your finish, you help them understood?"

"Got it, I should be here in a minute. I'm evacuating the last buildings. "

"Good"

Bruce made sure that Lex was unconscious, then, he ran over to give a hand to Superman. It was weird... the Boy Scout hadn't talk to him for a while. Was it that hard to fight the Joker for him? Why was he so far away? They had split up while fighting, but not that much. Then he heard the usual sound of something crashing... it looked like a car or something like that. Did Superman threw the Joker on a car? No time for question, he followed the sound of the battle and finally reached them. The place was in a pretty bad shape, broken everywhere. The Joker was holding a bomb. He must have been the one causing that much damage.

"You know your bomb won't work on me Joker, surrender!" warned Clark.

"Oh, that's what you think Flyboy" said the Joker with a scary smile

Bruce was still far, but he could hear and see. That was no ordinary bomb if the Joker was so confident. His archenemy threw the bomb at Superman and it exploded, releasing a green smoke. Batman started running faster.

"Kryptonite" he muttered

Superman felt on his knees, he could barely breathe. He looked at the Joker who started laughing.

"It's not the only surprise today. Say hello to my other friend who use kryptonite."

Close, Batman was getting closer. Maybe he could get here in time. With horror, he saw the Joker pulling out a gun... not his usual kind of gun, this one looked clearly real. Like the one of that night. His hand reached for his utility belt. No more batarang, nothing else to throw at the Joker, and he wasn't fast enough to disarm him. Never again... never again someone would get shoot when he could do something about it. Superman would never survive that bullet, to in his weakened state, it would kill him! But he, on the other hand, had a chance. Yes, Bruce was only human and it was the only thing he was able to do right now, as the Joker pulled the trigger.

Batman shielded the man of steel with his own body. His armor didn't resist the shock, that bullet was made to pierce everything, but to kill one man. Then again, it didn't take down the right one.

"Stupid bat! Now I need to use another bullet" said the Joker, angrily.

"Batman!"

Even weak, the voice of the man of steel was filled with fear as he was seeing his teammate... no, his friend, falling on the ground. Even weak, Clark Kent reached Bruce's body. His hand met something sticky. It took a bit of time for Superman to realize it was blood. Batman was bleeding... that wasn't new, but he was bleeding way too much. Yet, the Dark Knight was still breathing. He was seeing how weak the man of steel looked. He also saw the Joker searching for another bullet on him.

"Where did I put it? Ah, I have time. Anyway, it's not if another Batfreak could save Flyboy's life anymore."

That's what he was saying. That's what Batman heard. And he was right. Bruce wouldn't be able to take another bullet. He wasn't fast enough. He could move, but the bullet touched something important. Something vital. He needed someone... fast.

"Flash... come he...here, fast. Kryptonite smoke... the Joker trapped Superman..."

"Bruce, you shouldn't talk." Superman voice was really weak... He was about to pass out.

"Bats, what's..." The Flash ran toward them as soon as he received the call. "...happening?"

Then he saw them. They were on the ground. The green smoke, kryptonite, right, that was weakening, killing, Superman. Then... Why was Batman on the ground, barely moving? No, no time to think about that. Batman asked him because he could take the smoke away and that's what he was going to do! He ran as fast as he could, creating a small tornado that took all the kryptonite away. Superman was safe now. Wally ran toward them, Batman still not moving a lot. Hardly breathing.

"What happened to him" he asked...

He saw Batman, on the ground, the redhead's gaze lifted to see the Superman's face... gosh, he never saw that expression on his face. Then, his gaze shifted to Bruce's back, soaked with blood. Flash looked at the Joker, and at the gun. He understood. Batman, the Dark knight, took a bullet in order to protect Superman.

"Oh, seems I'll have to run, Flyboy's not as weak as a puppy anymore. Too bad the Bat doesn't seem to stand up anymore."

The next thing Flash knew was that superman was on the Joker, hitting him with the strength of hatred.

"Flash..."Batman coughed a bit of blood "Stop him... he's going to...kill"

Flash was frightened by the weakness of the voice of the Batman. That voice that was always so dark...

"He deserves it." Was his answer.

"He... Flash, don't forget the Justice Lord." Bruce's voice was getting weaker.

"Understood."

Then, Batman fell unconscious. He didn't knew if Flash did it or not... He couldn't resist weakness anymore... after all, he was only human. Batman or not, he had received a bullet right trough some vital organ...


	2. All I could do

AN: _Well, I'd like to thanks UnleashTheShadow, HarimaHige and Bekkoni. At first, I intended to do a cliffy oneshot, but since I had 3 reviews, soon after the post of this fic, I decided to add one more chapter. League member talk to Batsy._

Disclaimer: _As said in the first chapter, I'm not working for DC comics, none of those heroes are mine._

**Chapter 2: All I could do**

_Why was he so in pain? Wasn't he supposed to be dead by now? If so, he shouldn't feel anything. He shouldn't be thinking about his pain neither... right? Then __why?__ He wasn't able to open his eyes neither. Where was he? It was so dark..._

"Is he gonna be alright J'onn?" asked Flash to the Martian.

The scarlet speedster was looking through the window. Batman was still lying on his bed, pale as a dead corpse. Superman was sitting at his side. He too was pale because of the kryptonite he had inhaled, but his face was clearly showing concern toward his friend.

"I do not know Flash. He lost a great amount of blood before I was here. He should have been already dead. If it wasn't Batman, every other human would already be dead..."

"I never thought I would see him like that. I mean... It can't be happening. Batman is never down. Never..."

"I know what you mean Flash. I do feel the same way... but after all, Batman is human."

"I started to fight for justice when I started to have my powers. Without them, I wonder if I would still be doing the same... I would still stand for justice, but not... not as a hero or anything like that. I wouldn't be able to do it. I just... "Flash said, more to himself than to J'onn.

The two heroes stayed silent. Flash was just realising that Batman... didn't have any power, but that he was still going in the fight. He was not just the scariest man on earth. He was also one of the greatest. Him and the batclan, none of them had power... yet, they were still outside, fighting. That's why Batman didn't want them to join the league. He knew what it was like. He knew it would be too hard, he knew they were still too young...

"Wonder woman should be here soon. Flash, you should go wait for her. She took the Joker into the medical wing of Arkham and the others in prison."

"Right... I should do that."

Wally walked... I did not run. He just walked toward the teleportation zone. He felt like that time, when everyone believed that Superman was dead... but this time, there was no doubt that Batman was badly injured. If he was to die... no, Batman couldn't die. But... if he was to die, there would be no doubt at all. He would never come back. The redhead didn't realise he had stopped walking. His feet didn't want to move anymore.

"This can't be happening." He said to himself, and then he started to walk again.

--

Wonder woman threw Lex in his cell, knowing it was mostly useless. She felt so down at the moment, she was fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. Batman, how could he be dying right now? No, he wasn't dying. He would be able to survive, in a way or in another. Batman was too stubborn to die anyway... right? If only Hawgirl was here... She needed a sister right now. Another woman to talk to. A woman to cry on her shoulder. But Hawgirl and Green Lantern were on a mission on the other side of the planet right now.

"Wonder woman to the tower. I'm done now, teleport me back." She said in her comlink.

"Okay, just wait a sec. I'm asking J'onn how it works." Answered the scarlet speedster, on the other side of the line.

Crossing her arm, the Amazon princess waited until she felt the familiar sensation of the transporter. She closed her eyes, waiting to feel the ground under her feet again. She felt a shock and fell on the ground. She didn't knew she was that tired... or maybe it was that she didn't need to fight against her pain anymore. Diana busted in tears as soon as her hand met the cold floor of the tower. Flash was at her side in a blink, helping her to get up.

"Lean on my shoulder Wonder, it'll be easier to go see him." He said softly.

"Has he... is he..." she couldn't say her sentence.

"Don't worry Diana, he's not dead, but he's still unconscious." Wally answered slowly.

They walked together to the hospital wing of the tower. It was far and it took time, but it gave Diana enough time so she could stop crying. Her leg took some more strength. Once there, her eyes were red, she looked exhausted, but she wasn't leaning on Flash. She was able to walk on her own. Her hand shaking a bit, she opened the door where Superman and Batman were. Flash stayed outside of the room, knowing Diana wanted to be alone with the Dark knight.

"Hey Superman... How is he?" she asked shyly.

"Well... He's alive..."the man of steel said, getting up slowly. He too knew the princess would want to be alone.

Wonder Woman walked toward the chair Superman was on and sat at his place.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome. I'll be back later."

On this, he exited the room and went on monitor duty. He couldn't think about anything else to do in order to change a bit his mind. Diana looked at the masked face of the man. She took the Caped crusader's hand and squeezed it softly, just to make him know she was here, at his side. Seeing his face so pale, she felt tears again and she didn't have any more strength to fight them.

"Oh Batman... don't... die, please. I don't know what I could do if... if I was never going to see you again. Stay with us, I beg of you. I..."

Words, she was talking a lot, she couldn't control herself. She needed to talk to him, to say everything she had on her heart. She was crying and having the hiccup so it was pretty hard to understand all she was saying, but her voice was so desperate... She needed him to hear all she was saying.

"Please, please don't... don't leave forever. We need you here, _I_ need you. I never said how much I was thankful for all the time you came to my rescue, I never told you how much it meant for me. Batman, I never told you that the day you tried to save me from that missile, you changed the way I was seeing mankind. You were the one that made me try to adapt to this place. You helped me so much. I... every time I think about you, I can't stop myself of falling for you. Yet, I don't even know you. I don't know why you're in the league. I want to learn that entire world with you. I... I don't even know all of those feelings I'm having. There's sadness, I'm so in pain right now, there's happiness, because you're still alive, there's also fear... you can still never wake up... and there is also that strange feeling women of this world have. I want you to teach me that feeling Batman, but if you die... I you die I'll never be able to get up. I... I think it would kill me too."

All those feelings at the same time, it was still so hard on her. Was that the love Hawkgirl once told her about? Well it was Painful like she was being crushed under a mountain. She felt like dying each time she looked at the lifeless face of the Dark knight. She had finally understood she loved Batman and now, he was dying. How could that happen? She should have never left the Island... she would have never met Batman; her heart wouldn't be broken right now. Yet, if he was going to survive, she promised herself to getting more close to him. To be able to hold his hand, just like now.

"Hera, please give him the strength he need in order to survive. He cannot die." She prayed softly between her tears.

Slowly, she fell asleep, too tired to cry or to talk anymore. Yet, she was still holding the hand of the man she loved with all her heart. Her hair was messy on the white sheet of the bed. She was exhausted. Flash entered the room at that moment. He took the princess in his arms and carried her to her room. He too wanted to talk to the Bat, but he didn't want to wake her up. Once he put her on the bed, he returned to the room.

"Really Bats, you can't die leaving a beautiful lady all alone. It wouldn't be fair to her." He said, trying to joke.

Then he sat as his side, looking at him. He was breathing calmly. It was a good sign right? Yeah, had to be. Batman was way too stubborn to die anyway, he would find a way to wake up and then, he would return to his old grouchy scary habits. Yeah... everything was going to be alright. Bats would glare at him again, that was for sure...

"Damn, I never thought I could miss those deathly glares you send to me every single time I say something stupid. I can't imagine being in the league without you ordering us around when were on an important mission... You're always barking at us and yet, I feel safe when you're acting like that. You know what I mean. I feel in control, that everything is going to turn just fine. Meeen, you're _the_ Batman, the man who can take down almost everyone. I would never be able to do what you're doing. I mean, I got my speed to protect myself, to run from most of the harm. You on the other hand... all you have are that armour, those gadgets and your martial art skill... and yet... and yet you fight... You can't seriously die, right?"

Flash looked at Batman, hoping he would survive to this... but J'onn words where clear in his mind. Batman had lost a great amount of blood. The chances were slight... He heard the door open and looked at the one who was coming in. It was J'onn.

"You should go to rest Flash, I'll tell you if he wakes up." Said the Martian.

"Okay..." He got up slowly and got to his room. It was really rare that he'd slept in the tower.

J'onn sat beside Batman without saying anything at first. He tried to reach him with his mind, but he couldn't. The path was blocked by some wall.

"Batman... I never said that to you... but I respect you. I never understood why human where always saying the things that mattered when one was about to die or when he was dead, but I think I understand now. Human life his short and there is so many things to do that no one takes the time to do it..."

He didn't knew what to say. He wasn't able to tell as much as Diana or Flash... but yet, he knew he wanted the Dark knight to know. That's why he had tried to join him with telepathies. So, he stayed silent at his side until it was his turn to go on monitor duty.

--

Clark was looking at the monitor, staying in contact with Hawkgirl and Green Lantern. He hadn't told them about Batman's condition. They needed to stay concentrated on their objective. He was in contact with them, looking the stars and the monitors so he could think about something else than the lifeless body falling on the ground in front of him. He needed to think about something else that the fact that he hadn't be able to stop that from happening. He couldn't understand why... It wasn't the first time Batman saved his life and that he saved the Dark knight life... It started before the league.

"Superman, are you alright? You seem tired, shouldn't be Batman on duty now?" asked GL

"Oh, right. Batman couldn't do monitor duty. Something came up so it took my turn and his. J'onn should be here soon, we've split up."

"What came in?" asked Hawkgirl

"Must be some Gotham stuff I guess" added Green Latern.

"Yeah, something like that." Answered Clark.

J'onn passed through the floor and walked to Superman.

"It's my turn now Superman. Diana and Flash are resting and you should do the same."

"Yeah, I'll just go see how he is then I'll go rest..."

The man of steel exited the room as J'onn was taking duty. It was true; the Kryptonian was indeed tired, if not completely exhausted. Yet, he didn't walked toward his own room, but instead, he went to the hospital wing like he said. Kyptonite effects were long gone, but he could barely walk in a straight line. Finally, Superman sat beside Batman bed.

"How long have we known each other? It seems for me like forever. We even been brother once... Do you remember? But... this time is different right? If you die, there's no coming back. We won't change timeline or whatever. It'll be all over..."

Superman lowered his head. He couldn't think about that.

"Why did you do it Bruce?" he asked to himself.

Then, came a weak voice. A whisper that only superman could hear.

"Because... it was all I could do..."

--

_Like it? Hate it? Your problemReview please  
I think I'll add one more chatper_


	3. Never again

AN: _Well, I'd like to thanks my reviewer and everyone that read the fic^^ You were great support for me... This fanfic take place in the second season of Justice League somewhere between the episode Death of Superman and Starcrossed._

_AN2: I had a review saying that Flash was also human... I know it, really. So is green lantern. That's why the title of the fic isn't "The only human" or "Human" no, the title is "Only human" Flash and GL are human+Superpower. _

Disclaimer: _As said in the first chapter, I'm not working for DC comics, none of those heroes are mine._

**Chapter 3: Never again**

"_Why did you do it Bruce?" he asked to himself._

_Then, came a weak voice. A whisper that only superman could hear._

"_Because... it was all I could do..." _

All he could do? Well he certainly wasn't expecting that. Clark didn't understand the answer he just received, but then something else occurred to him... He wasn't expecting any answer at all! Bruce wasn't supposed to be talking, right??? Well, Bruce was talking sooo... The man of steel looked at the face of his friend, not knowing what to expect. He gazed at that face he knew so well, at that friend he fought as an ally and as a rival so many times. The man, lying down in front of him, the man that was like a brother to him... Hell! He wasn't just _like_ a brother. He _was_ a brother to him. Superman saw that Batman's face wasn't as pale as before. Bruce was... he was

"Bruce! You're awake!!!" said Superman, stopping himself from hugging the wounded, not wanting to hurt him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone who received a bullet Kent." Stated the dark knight. "That aside, I guess I am alright."

"I'm so glad, we were all..."

"I know... I'm not sure what you all said, but I could feel them beside me."

"What do you mean? You were conscious?"

"No... I wasn't..."

"You're not gonna explain am I right? You won't explain why you put your life in danger neither I guess."

"And they say _I'm_ the detective."

They stayed silent for a while, Superman not feeling at ease and yet, he was relieved. Everything was going to be alright now. Batman was back. Thanks God, Bruce was going to be okay.

"I'll go tell the others you woke up. They're all going to be so happy about the new!" said Clark, breaking that silence.

"No, not now... They need to rest. If you wake them up now, they won't be able to regain any strength. We don't know what can happen tomorrow."

"You should think a bit more about yourself Bruce. It's not the first time you're wounded and it was worse this time. You could have died... and all you think about is that the other should sleep!? You are so... so..." Started Superman, feeling angry against his best friend.

"So what? Reckless? Is that what you were going to tell me Clark? Well I calculated every option. That was the only logical choice. I couldn't disarm him before he would have the time to shoot one or two time. The kryptonite smoke was already killing you. One bullet going through any part of your skin and you were done for. What choice did I have? Let you die maybe? Lat me tell you that it wasn't an option." Answered the Bat.

"We all knew what could happen to us when we started Batman. How is that different?"

"Simple. How would the world, how would everyone react if Superman was to die? You already died once... no one would be able to suffer that much for a second time. Can you think about it? _I_ can't."

"And you think it would be different if you were the one who had died?"

"I had a chance of surviving. Not you."

"And you had a chance of dying too! Why did you risk your own life like that?!"

"I already told you."

Superman looked at his friend lying on the bed right in front of him. He was alive. Then again... something of him almost looked dead, broken. It was the first time Clark was seeing that part of Bruce. A weak exhausted Batman and he wasn't used to it. The dark knight actually looked human instead of the demon lurking in the shadows he usually showed to scare the criminals. He was standing in front of the human, not the symbol.

"And you did a great job with that. I am alive and so you are, but think about the fact that some people still need you. Even if the world needs me, you have a family. Barbara, Tim... even Dick! They need you. You're a second father to those kids, their guardian.

For once, Bruce stayed silent. He didn't want to admit that Clark was right. Like everyone knew, Batman was too stubborn to admit when someone was right about him.

"Well next time I'll be the one dealing with the Joker so you won't get caught in his tricks. If you weren't in danger, I wouldn't need to save you."

"That's a deal then."

They shook their hand, but the move made Bruce feel some pain so he lied down once again.

"You should go to rest now Clark. You have some black circle under your eyes. I think Lois will notice since you have to work tomorrow."

"I could say the same thing to you. Even Batman need to sleep once in a while."

"I'll think about it."

Superman got up, said goodnight to his friend and walked slowly to his room... Of course he took a small detour by the monitor room to warn J'onn that Batman was finally awake. The martian just nodded, but Clark knew he felt relieved as well.

Yes, J'onn was relieved indeed when he heard the new about Batman. Green Lantern and Hawkgirl were always asking question about why Superman had been so weird and everything. Because of that, it had been hard not to think about Batman's condition. He respected Batman, now more than before and it would have been sad to lose such a great ally.

"J'onn, I heard Superman talking behind you, why is he still awake?" asked the voice of Green Lantern

"Oh, yes. Superman was just giving me some information."

"Information? What kind of information?" asked Hawkgirl

"I'll tell you all about it when your mission is over."

That was his final word and they knew it, but they couldn't help being curious about it! GL and Shayera may have been on a mission, but that wasn't a reason to keep them in the dark about whatever was happening. They knew something was wrong and they also knew J'onn and Superman didn't want to tell them so they could concentrate on the mission... They had to evacuate a complete Island because of a volcano eruption. They were almost finished with it.

"Something's weird up there." Said Shayera

"You noticed too uh? First Batman can't do the monitoring duty, then Superman seem to be thinking about something else"

"And then J'onn that keep it secret, saying he would explain the situation after the evacuation."

"We better hurry up and we will know what that is all about."

"We're almost done anyway"

"Yeah, the sooner the better"

---------

Sleep... like he needed that. Batman definitely didn't want to sleep, but it was true that Bruce was indeed tired. Even he could not control it, but he didn't want to go back to that darkness. It was painful and... No, he didn't want to go back and that why he felt uneasy about sleeping. Of course, he knew that it wouldn't be the same but...

"Damn I hate being stuck in my bed." Muttered the caped crusader.

If he wasn't in a condition that bad, he would have already got up to go to the manor... in order to avoid the other member of the league... He knew that tomorrow morning, they would be here, talking around him, saying that they were relieved... he knew that... He didn't like that. Affection, friendship... love... today was the proof that it could all break down like a piece of glass. If Superman had died... again... no, he would never allow it. He would protect with his life every other member of the league and of his team. He wasn't an eight year old little boy that couldn't save his parent anymore. He was able to do something. Able to protect them.

So that it wouldn't happen...

Never again...

"Never again..."


	4. Epilogue

AN: _Okay, I seriously don't know if I should make another chapter, but since everyone seems to want one, I did my best. This, my friends, is the end of Only human. I wish to thanks everyone that helped me just by writing a review. I love you interested, read my other fic in English about Harry Potter_

Disclaimer: _As said in the first chapter, I'm not working for DC comics, none of those heroes are mine. Gah, Why can't I have at least Batman!_

**Epilogue**

Green Lantern and Hawkgirl had finally finished their mission and now, they were back to the tower. They wanted to have a discussion with J'onn, so they were now heading to the monitor room. They walked fast, almost running, so they could finally know what the hell was happening. Batman missing monitor duty because of Gotham was understandable. Superman that was tired? That was weird, but it could happen. It was possible that a mission had come in during the day and that the villains had used kryptonite after all. But the fact that he was still awake when J'onn had taken the monitor duty just to give him some information... that was pretty weird. First because the martian was a telepath so if Superman wanted to inform him, he just had to give the info by thinking about it. Superman couldn't be THAT tired so he would have forgotten that. Without talking, the two heroes were thinking exactly the same thing.

"Something is wrong, I wonder what happened when we weren't here." Said Shayera, breaking the silence.

"I don't know, but it sure concern Superman a lot. Tired as he looked, he should have been asleep as soon as he was off with monitor duty." Answered Green Lantern

"I wonder why they didn't want to tell us about it."

"They wanted us to stay focused on the mission Hawkgirl. If that event was enough to affect Superman and J'onn, it must have affected everyone else."

"I don't think it would have affected Batman though. The only time I saw him concerned by something as must as Superman seemed was when we all thought Supes was dead... and even at that time, Batman was able to hide it."

As she was saying that, they walked in front of the infirmary. All lights were closes except one. It was that light that caught Green Lantern attention. Why was there a light open? He stopped walking to look more closely. Was it... no, it couldn't be. Shayera finally stopped when she saw that GL wasn't following her anymore. She walked back at the side of the ex-marine and looked through the glass.

"Why is Batman sleeping with a light open?" was the first thing she said and then "Why... why is Batman here? Wasn't he supposed to be in Gotham?"

"Hawkgirl... he is sleeping, not only here, but in the infirmary. Batman got wounded on a mission."

"I... I see that!!!" she said, blushing a bit. She wasn't stupid! "But... if he was wounded, why the other just told us that he was in Gotham. It's not unusual to see Batman wounded GL, you know it as well as me."

"The thing that's unusual is the fact that he is here. When he's just wounded, he usually go to Gotham, you know it"

"Yeah.... it's weird."

"We should go ask J'onn."

"Yeah, we need answer."

And they went to the monitor room, demanding for explanation. The martian explained everything to the two heroes. Everything that had happened when they were gone. It was a shock for the two as they too realised that Batman was only human. Even when they saw him wounded and bleeding, he was still conscious and everything was right or when he was unconscious, it was usually due to poison or something like that... but a bullet... a kryptonite bullet through a lung that may have crushed the spine...

"We'll he be able to move again?"asked Green Lantern

"I do not know. I need to examine him more, but the first priority was to stabilise him and to stop the bleeding. Then, we needed him to regain consciousness before checking it more. First come survival..."

"So... that's not a yes, neither than a no" said Shayera slowly.

"Batman will get better" said Green Lantern, putting conviction in his words.

"I hope so" answered J'onn, looking at the stars outside. "Now you two, go to rest. Tomorrow is another day"

And that's what happened. Everyone went to sleep, except J'onn of course. He knew that no one wanted to sleep. He also knew that Flash and Wonder Women were sleeping, not knowing that Batman was awake. The dark knight didn't want Superman to wake them up and he was... right and wrong at the same time. Wonder Women was so tired that sleeping wasn't hard for her, but Flash, he was worried, even in his sleep. But the martian decided to do as the vigilante was saying. He was too tired to think about it anyway. He could only concentrate on his duty.

-----

The next morning, the new that Batman was awake made Wonder Women cry of joy. He wasn't going to die, it was so great! He was going to stay alive. She didn't try to stop her tears as she hugged Hawkgirl.

"It's great! He's going to live! He's awake!"

For Flash, he felt relieved and laughed nervously.

"I knew the Batman was too stubborn to die. It was just impossible. Come on, let's go! We so got to go see him now!"

"You should calm down Flash, you know he wouldn't want you running around. If we're going to see him, we should be calm. If he could, he would already be in Gotham right now." Said Superman to the scarlet speedster.

"Yeah, right, our Bats isn't exactly the friendly type, I almost forgot about that" said the redhead feeling uneasy.

"How could you forgot that Flash! Batman wouldn't like that, he try to keep his reputation"Said Green Lantern, laughing.

Then, everyone started to laugh as they were all walking to the infirmary to see their friend. They never thought that they had all been that nervous and that burst of laughter made them feel all better. Everything was going to be alright now... Everything? As they entered the room, they saw that Batman wasn't in his bed anymore... he actually wasn't here at all! Wonder Women started to worry, but Superman put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Look, a batarang. There's a note." Said the Boy Scout pointing at the bed.

As soon as he said that, a red blur when to the bed and came back, holding the note in his hand. Flash read it in a blink and gave a loud, annoyed sound.

"Guess what, he went back to Gotham!" said the speedster

"What a reckless idiot! How? When?!"asked the man of steel, frustrated by the behaviour of his damned best friend

"It say that he had called Nightwing during the night to go and pick him up when J'onn would explain the whole situation." Answered Wonder Women that was reading the note at her turn

"He planned it! He told me not to tell you guys he was awake until tomorrow!" said Superman cursing himself for listening to that stupid bat.

"Well, that what we thought then... Batman would go back to Gotham no matter what" mumbled Hawkgirl

"Yeah, he's still Batman after all. Wounded or not" added Green Lantern.

Superman took the note from Wonder Women's hand and then read it... wait, there was a post scriptum written in an ink only _he_ could see.

'_Superman... no... Clark. You asked me why I did it. Well it's not only because of what I told you. When I first became Batman, it was in order to avenge my parents deaths and because, like my father, I loved Gotham. I also became Batman so never again a child would lose his family like I did... but now, Batman is also in order to protect those I love. Friends, family... you are both of them. And I would protect everyone in the league the same way I did for you. You would do the same thing. That's the thing that makes you human. And I'm only that. I'm only human. That was my only way of protecting you. Sorry if you don't like it, but I'm not going to change._

_And I've been through worse than that. Don't worry about me that much. You know Batman, he is too stubborn to die just like that.'_

END!!!(even if you want me to continue)

----

So, that was my last chapter^^ Still love? Still Hate? Wanna Flame me? I don't care!!!! That's the way I write and like Bruce said: "I'm not gonna change.

By the way, I will write another JL fic called "You think you know who I am?"


End file.
